This disclosure relates to a fastener, a mounting arrangement, and a method for connecting a fuel injector with respect to a fuel rail, and more particularly, for orienting the fuel injector with respect to the fuel rail.
Fuel can be supplied to an internal combustion engine by way of a fuel rail assembly that can include a fuel rail and at least one fuel injector. The fuel injectors can be coupled to the fuel rail with clips. When a clip is used to couple an injector to a cup, it is believed that there are at least two different types of forces that are required: the forces required to compress a sealing member between the cup and the injector, and the forces required to engage the clip with respect to the injector and the cup. It is believed that known clips concurrently apply both types of forces. Consequently, it is believed that these known clips suffer from a number of disadvantages including improperly compressing the sealing member and improperly securing the injector with respect to the cup.
It is believed that there is a need to provide a clip that overcomes the disadvantages of known clips.
The present invention provides a clip for fastening a fuel injector to a fuel injector cup of a fuel injection system. The fuel injector cup includes an end, an inner surface, and an outer surface defining a shoulder. And the fuel injector includes an exterior groove and an O-ring that is adapted to sealingly engage the inner surface of the fuel injection cup. The clip includes first and second portions. The first portion engages the exterior groove on the fuel injector. And the second portion engages the shoulder on the outer surface of the fuel injector cup so as to retain along an axis the fuel injector relative to the fuel injector cup. The first portion is axially spaced from the second portion such that a first axial measurement between the first portion and the O-ring exceeds a second axial measurement between the end of the fuel injector cup and the shoulder on the outer surface of the fuel injector cup.
The present invention also provides a mounting arrangement for a fuel rail. The mounting arrangement includes a fuel injector, a fuel injector cup, and a fastener. The fuel injector includes a body that defines an interior fuel passage that extends between an inlet and an outlet. The body of the fuel injector also includes first and second exterior grooves. The first exterior groove receives a compliant seal, and the second exterior groove is located between the first groove and the outlet. The fuel injector cup includes an end that defines an aperture through which passes along an axis the inlet of the fuel injector. The fuel injector cup also includes inner and outer surfaces. The inner surface contiguously engages the compliant seal, and the outer surface includes a shoulder that faces generally opposite the end of the fuel injector cup. The fastener includes first and second portions. The first portion engages the second exterior groove on the body of the fuel injector, and the second portion engages the shoulder on the outer surface of the fuel injector cup so as to axially retain the fuel injector relative to the fuel injector cup. The first portion is axially spaced from the second portion such that a first axial measurement between the first portion of the fastener and the compliant seal exceeds a second axial measurement between the end of the fuel injector cup and the shoulder on the outer surface of the fuel injector cup.
The present invention also provides a method of securing a fuel injector to a fuel rail. The fuel injector is displaceable along an axis with respect to the fuel rail. The method includes providing the fuel injector with a clip and an O-ring, and engaging the fuel injector with respect to the fuel rail. The clip is adapted to secure the fuel injector with respect to the fuel rail. And the O-ring provides a fuel tight seal between the fuel injector and the fuel rail. The engaging the fuel injector with respect to the fuel rail occurs such that the O-ring establishes the fuel tight seal prior to the clip being coupled to the fuel rail.